


Sale of a Mutant

by ToastyFox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gang Rape, Gangbang, Other, Sex Slave, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyFox/pseuds/ToastyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young mutant blood is about to be auctioned off to his first master or mistress. What exactly does that experience entail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sale of a Mutant

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to warn readers in advanced that this is currently intended as a one-shot and that status is unlikely to change. Please share any opinions or tips in the comments! Hope you enjoy it.

The room was small and circular with stadium seating capable of holding several dozen. It was incredibly dim except for the single light illuminating the form spread open in the center of the murky arena. An auction was about to take place. The potential buyers were to make their decisions based upon the coming spectacle that they were also meant to thoroughly enjoy regardless of their success as buyers; they had paid admission merely to participate in the event. An announcer stood near the center, serving as sales person and narrator for the entire event, describing the subject physically while providing information on how bidding was to proceed. Adult Alternians filled a good portion of the space. The smallest present was nearly twice the size of the young troll being presented while the largest went on four times his size. Every one of them was intimidating in their own way. This event drew in a slightly different crowd due to the rare and unnatural blood color possessed by the small Alternian.

The young male had been stripped of all clothing and strapped down at every joint, rendering him virtually motionless against a surface of a transparent material that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. His eyes were covered in order to emphasize the difference in status between the audience and the subject currently the center of attention. A strip of rubber wrapped around his head, covering the captive troll's mouth. A large nub of rubber on inside edge filling his mouth served to muffle his noises, as well as to keep him from biting his tongue. He was a bit small for his age and though not particularly strong, he still possessed lean muscles relatively common in the species. Already brought to arousal before taken out before the crowd, his bright red bulge squirmed in the air above his abdomen, hopelessly searching for something to grasp. The young troll whined while panting quietly as the onlookers took him in for the first time. He could hear the announcer pointing out his obvious blood color as it was apparent in his fully unsheathed bulge and the tint of his flushed grey skin. Red. Brilliant bright red. As repulsive as it should have been to the spectators, somehow a kinky enough crowd had been found to create a mass of interested buyers. This was the presentation accompanying the sale of a very uncommon slave.

Flailing desperately and covered in bright red ooze, the unprotected bulge fought for any sort of friction of its own accord, searching for the provocative touch that had coaxed it out only to disappear the moment it emerged. The young mutant could practically feel the eyes of the fully grown trolls scanning over every inch of him, completely exposed and vulnerable. He sucked needily at the nub of rubber filling his mouth, trying to create some form of relief. He tried to concentrate on the voice of the announcer but it didn’t help at all. With his vision and movement obstructed there was nothing to distract him from the burning need emanating from his lower body. Although held down, muscles were visibly straining beneath the smooth grey skin. His thoughts kept returning to the onlookers’ gazes taking in every inch of his defenseless exposed form and his moans and whines gradually became audible over the voice of the emcee who was now reminding the onlookers that they would have only one minute after the climax to place their final bids. As the disembodied voice began pointing out the small Alternian's tiny harmless-looking horns, much to his irritation, a clear narrow hose was inserted into his parted nook and then left there with no further stimulation than the most minimal, causing him to nearly sob in frustration.

Now something else was happening. He moaned desperately as he felt hands make contact with his bare hips, but they were gone in a flash, leaving behind extra reinforcement that kept him from moving them whatsoever. He began pressing and squirming against it to test the feeling but was quickly interrupted when three fingers suddenly pinched his writhing bulge, producing a sharp cry from the young troll. The hand quickly repositioned his exposed genital, sliding it into a cool tunnel that only provided short relief. He felt the foreign object slide down until the base was pressed against his crotch, followed by a sturdy clicking from the new material encasing his hips and upper thighs. He quickly shifted his attention back to the announcer, hoping to glean some idea of what was coming.

Suddenly there was suction. His head jerked back as far as it could against the table and he let loose an overcome groan as a sucking force began to tug his bulge further down the chute before the sides started to compress, squeezing it in the same direction. He could feel it elongating slowly as he screamed into the gag- the sudden pressure an overwhelming and overdue relief. It was soon lessening before the process started again. After a few moments he had regained some of his sense and began to feel that whatever was on him was going much too slowly for lasting relief. He listened to the announcer for a moment and realized that the object stimulating his bulge must be transparent as well, for the announcer was still going on about the red sheen to his wetness as it was maneuvered within the object.

He lay there, moaning as the object sheathing him continued to pump at a horrendously slow pace for what felt like an eternity. Feeling the eyes of the mature trolls wash over him was only serving to make the urgency more unbearable. They fully enjoyed the spectacle as the powerless mutant was rocked to his core before them. Every time the object squeezed he could practically hear the squelch of his slick bulge being squished within its casing. _Squeeze_. Pause… _Squeeze_. Pause… It suddenly hit him that the speed was finally increasing. _Suck_. Release. _Suck_. Release. He began getting dizzy as it became unbearable: the noises of the crowd, their eyes, the burning in his defenseless body as it was displayed, leaving his head swimming. _Squeeze_ , release, _squeeze_ , release, _squeeze_ -

His head threw back forcefully and his voice seemed to freeze in a silent scream. He felt a hot rush in his crotch as a scarlet stream poured past his throbbing nook and into the waiting conduit, flowing away, to where he had no idea. The small male lay there in a daze taking deep breaths as aftershocks shook his slim frame, spurring out any genetic fluid that had yet to be released. He absently noted the sudden absence of the object encasing his bulge. Any sounds around him were distant and unimportant. He lay there trying to recover for what could have been seconds or minutes. His bulge was finally beginning to retract when he felt the tube removed and suddenly he was being shifted from the room once again. The sounds of the crowd suddenly became very faint and then vanished altogether until there was only the sound of the rolling table echoing off the walls of the corridor. The small troll was exhausted, hardly bothering to speculate what could be in store for him next.


End file.
